His Twins
by Gotham's Siren
Summary: This is what I think would have happened if Christine had married Erik and had children. EC
1. Chapter 1

Erik held his daughter in his arms. God how he loved her, his little Angel. She looked just like her mother. Dark brown curls adorned her beautiful little head. Her eyes stared up at him, a light brown. The small girl's twin brother looked nothing like his mother though. He had been born with blue eyes similar to his father's but with a yellow rim around his pupil. He had straight light brown hair and a more angular face. They had named the boy Alexander and the girl Meg.

The nurse smiled softly at Erik, "I need to clean her off. Would you like to hold your son Monsieur? " Erik nodded dumbly and watched silently as the nurse took Meg from his arms and gently handed him Alexander. The baby boy watched his father silently, and then raised a small chubby hand towards Erik's face. Erik gave his son a small smile and slowly removed the white leather mask. The baby cooed and snuggled into his father's chest. Erik smiled warmly at Christine who watched father and son with tears in her eyes. She was still breathing heavily and sweat ran down her face. Erik thought she had never looked more beautiful. He slowly walked over to her, careful not to wake his sleeping son. Erik presented him to her silently and smiled as she held out her arms to hold him. Christine blinked back tears as her husband handed her little boy to her. _Her Little Boy_. Erik watched his wife cradle his son in her arms and was memorized by the sight. Christine looked perfect. Silent tears ran down both of their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera….though I do have the movie…

Also: I hope this one is better…I tried to make it longer….hopefully they will get longer as I go….

PS: In this story they still live under the opera house….Erik is a murderer remember? So they live in a different part of the cellars but…still…..underground…. : D

CHAPTER 2

_4 years later_

"Papa!" Then she gave him _that _look. His heart melted at the sight of the young girl, her

curls in disarray, her eyes gazing out from behind her long beautiful eyelashes, her dress slightly

muddy, and her bottom lip slightly sticking out in a pout. Erik kneeled down and spread his

arms open wide. She ran into his embrace. He could hear and feel the small sobs wracking her

small body. "Alexander p-pushed me!" She cried, pointing a small chubby finger at her twin

brother who shifted uncomfortably under his father's gaze. "Well she made fun of my

drawing!" Alexander argued, holding out a small piece of paper. Erik motioned for his son to

come closer and then took the small piece of paper.

Why, it was a beautiful painting of their small family. They were standing in front of a

house with an apple tree in the small yard. Erik smiled at his son, "This is a wonderful painting

Alexander. What did she tease you about?" Alexander pointed at the small house. "She said we

don't live in a house…so I shouldn't paint us with one." Erik gazed down at Meg, who had

ceased crying. "Why did you say that? Do you not like your brother's painting?" "Well yes but-

"And did you tell him that you like it?" "Well no-""That was not very nice of you Meg; I thought

I had raised you better than that." Meg's small face turned a bright red and she suddenly

stomped her foot on the ground, "He still shouldn't have pushed me!" Erik raised an eyebrow

at his daughter and she stopped yelling at once. Erik now turned to his son. "Do not EVER push

your sister down again. Do I make myself clear?" Alexander looked down at his shoes. "Yes

father." Erik sighed and turned Meg. "Please do not tease your brother about his paintings."

Meg nodded her head solemnly. "Yes Papa."

Erik smiled and embraced his children. When he pulled away he smiled down at Meg.

"Now find go find your mother and change out of the filthy dress!" Meg smiled and ran off

towards her parent's bedroom. When she was gone Alexander looked up at his father sadly.

"Do you really like my painting?" Erik frowned, "Of course I do.""But perhaps Meg is right;

perhaps I should not have painted us in front of a house." Erik kneeled down so he and

Alexander were eye-to-eye. "Do you wish to live in a house?" Alex looked up at his father in

surprise. "I-It would be nice."Erik smiled warmly, "Your mother has been asking me for a house

as well. Perhaps it is time we buy one…do you approve Alexander?" Alex's face lit up with joy

and he hugged his father. "Oh please Papa! Oh can we please?!?!" "We shall look for a house,

you and I; and we will move into it by your mother's birthday. But it shall be a surprise so do

not tell your mother." Erik paused and thought for a moment. "Nor your sister, you know how

she can not keep her mouth shut!" Alex nodded his head eagerly. "I promise!" And then Alex

frowned. "But…papa what about…?" Alex trailed off and touched the deformed half of Erik's

face. Erik no longer wore the mask around his family and the twins had never showed any sign

of disgust or thought their father was any different. "Will people…." Erik frowned. He had not

thought of that. "We will worry about that later." Erik ruffled the boy's hair. "Now go apologize

to your sister."

REVIEW!!! Please tell me what I can improve on……but please be gentle this is my first story…and thank you to all the people who have already reviewed or favorite…lol : D


	3. Chapter 3

_I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in…..well….a while….I've been a little busy…so here it is!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own POTO_

**Chapter 3**

**(2 years later)**

"What if they recognize me?" Christine sighed,

"They won't recognize you. They only saw you once and you were wearing a different mask." Alexander bounced in his seat.

"I can't wait to see the opera. What was it called again father?"

"Hannibal."

"Have you ever been to the Opera House Papa?" Meg asked smiling innocently at her father.

"Your father and I used to work there actually." Christine interrupted. Alex's eyes went wide.

"Really? What did you-"The carriage suddenly stopped.

"We are here Monsieur." A voice called. Erik swore and Christine squeezed his hand reassuringly. The twins shoved their way out of the carriage; their parent's following them closely. Erik was amazed, the Opera House was even more beautiful then he remembered.

"Oh Erik it's beautiful." Erik nodded and led his family through the double doors.

Alexander was amazed, he had never seen so many beautiful statues and paintings. And it was so **big.** He pulled on his sister's dress. "Meg come look at this painting with me."

"But papa told us not to wander off."

"We will only be gone for a few moments." Meg bit her lip.

"Oh….alright." Meg sighed and let her brother lead her through the crowd to a very large painting of a man. As she studied the paining she noticed that the man was in a very dark room. He was standing next to an organ and in his hands rested a beautiful violin. But what he was wearing made her gasp. The man was wearing a white mask. Meg pulled on her brother's sleeve. He has not been looking at this painting but the one next to it. "Alex, look at this man's face." Alexander glanced at the painting and his eyes went wide.

"It's a painting of father."

"I know." The twins glanced at each other and then looked back at the painting.

"I wish I could paint like that." Alexander sighed. Meg frowned and turned to look at him.

"Your paintings are better than that." Alex's eyes widened in surprise.

"I thought you didn't like my paintings." Meg frowned and looked at her shoes.

"I love your paintings. I just get jealous, you can sing, paint, and compose music!" Alexander smiled.

"You sing beautifully and what about the sketches of mother and father you made last week?" Meg shrugged and suddenly her eyes went wide.

"Where are mama and papa?" Alexander looked around wildly, hoping to spot his mother or father in the large crowd.

"Oh no, come on Meg." He grabbed his sister's hand and they began to work their way through the crowd. After several minutes of searching Meg began to cry.

"Wh-what if we never find them? Wh-what if they leave without us?" Alexander frowned. The same thoughts had been going through his head. But he wouldn't tell her that.

"They wouldn't leave us, don't worry we'll find them. Here let's see if someone has seen them." Meg nodded. Alexander swallowed nervously and pulled on a man's coat. "E-excuse me monsieur." The man turned around and Alex saw that he was in the presence of **very **important people.

"Yes what can I do for you young man?" Alexander swallowed nervously.

"My sister and I are lost." Another man with curly gray hair smiled down at them.

"Wandered off eh? What are your parent's names? We'll help you find them." Meg smiled at him.

"Mama's name is Christine." The man frowned. Suddenly a new voice spoke.

"Alexander?! Christine?!"

"Papa!" Meg ran off towards the voice.

The small party smiled as the young girl hugged her father. The little girl held her father's hand as they walked over to the young boy who was fidgeting nervously. When the man was close enough what they all saw made them go pale. The man was wearing a mask. A white mask that covered the right half of his face. Firimin and Andre went pale and whispered. "The Opera Ghost." Raoul stiffened. Madame Giry's eyes widened and she whispered

"Erik."

Erik held Meg's hand as he made his way towards Alexander. It was not until he was only a few feet away that he recognized who the people were. Raoul, Madame Giry, Firimin, and Andre. And all of them recognized him. He put a hand on Alex's shoulder and began to lead him away. "What have you done with Christine?" Erik fought the urge to roll his eyes at the young man. He turned and stared directly at the Victome.

"After all these years Raoul-" Erik spat. "-You still think that Christine is my prisoner?" The Victome's confidence faltered for a moment and Erik smiled. Suddenly he heard Christine's voice over the roar of the crowd.

"Erik? Erik where are you? Did you find them?" Erik smiled and called out to her,

"Christine! Over here Darling, I've found them!"

Christine turned and smiled as she spotted her family. She breathed a sigh of relief and began making her way through the crowd. After what seemed to her as forever she reached them. She drew Alexander and Meg into a hug and kissed both of their cheeks. "Do not run off like that again! You two will be the death of me!" She scolded and looked up at her husband and smiled. When he did not return it she stood up and walked over to him. "Erik what is wrong?" Erik turned around and gestured to the people behind him. Christine's eyes went wide and her hand went to her mouth to stifle a gasp. "Raoul."

_Ha ha ha ha ha ha people are soooo gonna hate me!! PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT OR WHAT I CAN IMPROVE ON!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I know some of you are really pissed at me but plz let me apologize. I did not mean for this story to be put on hold this long, but if you read and review my other story "The Orphan boy" I promise you I will update this one again. If I get 15 reviews I promise I will finish this story, _**no matter what. **_If not I can't guarantee I will finish this, I need motivation.


	5. Raoul

_**I am soooo sorry this took so long and this is not the whole chapter this is like a….preview I suppose **____** so if you have any ideas PLEASE share. I have horrible writer's block and it is driving me nuts! And should I make a sequel to Orphan Boy?**_

_**Chapter 4**_

The younger man stepped forward and reached for Christine's arm but Erik stepped in front of her, a low growl sounding deep in his chest. Raoul stepped back, his eyes narrowing.

"Christine come, we must get away while there are people about. He can not stop us if he tried." He seemed to challenge Erik with his eyes and body posture, a challenge Erik would have gladly met had his wife not clung to his arm and held him to her. Christine stepped forward and hissed,

"I am going no where with you. I will stay with my husband and children." Raoul rolled his eyes and sighed, as though he were dealing with a small child instead of a grown woman.

"Christine, you do not have to worry about him killing me anymore. I am safe. I-"He reached down and drew his sword "-have a sword. And as you can see my dear, he does not. "He laughed and pushed Christine aside and thrust his sword at Erik. Erik dodged and pushed his children out of the way, their cries ringing in his ears and giving him the rush of adrenalin he needed to dodge again while trying to keep them out of the way of the blade. Christine grabbed her son's hand and pulled him to her, crying out for her daughter.

Little Meg watched in terror as her father fought the man who her parents called Raoul. Her father lifted her into his arms and ran to her mother before running away again, leading the evil man away from her mother and brother. The man's sword slashed at her Papa again and when she saw the red blood leaking down his arm she cried out, "Papa!" Raoul turned to her and then turned to face Erik again, who was holding his cut arm, breathing heavily. Raoul grinned and ran at the small girl, his sword drawn. Erik ran and tackled the man to the ground, suddenly letting out a great roar of pain. When he pulled away she saw the sword had sliced through his arm, making a large gash that was very deep and bleeding badly. He grabbed the sword and turned to Raoul.

"Get o-out." His eyes burned with a fire Raoul had never seen. Erik stepped forward, placing the blade at the Victome's throat. "Now." Raoul whimpered and stumbled away, out through the heavy double doors; but not before looking back and whispering,

"We'll see who's the better man."

_**Please review! Tell me what I can approve on and what I am doing right! Thank you for being so patient! **_


	6. Applause

Erik rushed forward to take his sobbing daughter into his arms, he cradled her gently and whispered sweet and comforting words into her ear until she calmed down. She grabbed his shirt tightly and clung to him, whispering softly.

"He tried to kill me daddy. He tried to kill me." Erik nodded, tears filling his eyes as his daughter broke down again, sobs wracking her small frame. "He was a bad man daddy, he was a bad man. He hurt you and he t-tried to hurt m-me." Erik pulled her tighter against him before walking over to Christine who still sat on the floor trying to comfort Alexander. He placed the crying girl in her arms before he turned to face the crowd.

Gasps echoed in his ears and he reached up and touched his face. The mask was gone, it had fallen off in his fight with the fop. He groaned softly and tried to cover his face, it was too late. Everyone had seen. He sank to his knees, letting out a low groan of defeat.

He turned quickly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. An older woman gazed at him with a pair of sad emerald eyes. She whispered to him softly,

"You are the one that burnt down the theater, nearly seven years ago. Do not try to deny it Monsieur, I see the same love in your eyes that you had for that young girl that very night.-" She turned to face Christine before glancing back at Erik, "-And now, you have turned that love into two beautiful children. You are no monster, no one screamed when they saw your face. Not one person. You are a good man Monsieur Phantom and I am looking forward to your next opera, and please, no falling chandeliers in the next one, the excitement was nearly too much for me the last time." She winked and walked away, blending in with the crowd again.

Suddenly a person began clapping, and another, and another. The whole room was clapping for _him._ It was almost too much for him, _no one _had ever clapped for him in his entire life, excluding his children and wife of course. Tears filled his eyes and he glanced at Christine, she was smiling proudly and holding their children who looked around in wonder at the crowd.

A large crash broke through the wonder-filled haze the small family was in. Raoul stood in the doorway, a dozen police standing behind him with guns and clubs in their hands. They rushed forward, pushing past the crowd and Raoul laughed as they grabbed Erik, forcing him to the floor.

He did not struggle, afraid that if he did Raoul would go after his children again. The large policeman who held him down whispered in his ear, "We been ordered to take your wife and children away from 'ya, you stupid brute. I'm sure the Vicomte will let them serve in the kitchens. And maybe when the girl's older-" Erik let out a roar and began to struggle violently.

"You will never take my wife or children away from me!" He threw the man off of him and turned to face the others. "I will fight to the death to protect them."


	7. Chapter 7

_I can offer no apology, this story has nearly left me but I swore to you that I would finish it... and I will._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera: D_

"Enough!" A booming voice shouted.

Erik turned, his eyes following an older man who was advancing the steps towards them.

"Who are you?" He hissed, mistrusting him immediately as he gazed at his soldier's uniform and the cane in the older man's hand.

"I am the man who is about to save your life. Now, you will do well to hold your tongue." The man walked past Erik, stalking up to the Police Captain.

"I am Monsieur Chevalier, a decorated war hero. I am requesting that you let this young man and his family go." The tone suggested that this was not a request, and was in fact much more like an order.

The Captain stuttered, his words unable to leave his mouth before he blurted, "But Monsieur! He is the Phantom, the one who burnt down the Opera House!"

Monsieur Chevalier smiled, "I know very well who he is and what he has done. Now what you don't know, and what I am about to tell you, is that he is also the man who designed the Opera House. He did indeed burn it down in a fit of rage, but he is also the mysterious benefactor and the composer of many of the operas performed here. He is the only reason that we are here now, he has sacrificed much to be here today and you have already ruined the experience for his poor children."

"I-uh…sir!" The man continued to protest. The man rolled his eyes,

"If I have to I will get a court order and testify myself that this man has done no harm. Or, we can go on with the show." He glared at the startled officer before walking over to the equally startled Phantom. "Now Monsieur, I hope this gentleman has not caused you too must trouble. If he hasn't and you would like to stay to watch the opera tonight like you had planned, I would be honored if you and your family would accompany me in my box tonight. Until then I bid you adieu Monsieur." He tipped his hat to Erik and Christine and gave a small smile to the awed children before descending the stairs and vanishing in the crowd.

Erik looked at his wife, her face lit with wonder and awe at the man who had saved his life. He walked over to her, offering her his hand and helping her to her feet. His children clung to his waist and he watched carefully as Raoul and the police left, grumbling and murmuring curses under their breaths.

"Who was that man father?" Alexander asked, still clinging to his father as though he thought he was going to be ripped from him again.

Erik smiled down at his son, "That my boy was Monsieur Chevalier, a very nice man who has saved your father." Alexander smiled and hugged his father again before looking towards his mother, a question in his bright blue eyes.

"Mother….we are going to stay to watch the opera….aren't we?" He tugged at his mother's hand, a smile so like his father's gracing his face.

"Yes, Alexander we will stay. If it is alright with your father of course." Alexander turned to his father, willing to patiently wait for an answer.

"Yes Alexander, we will stay. I think it only right so that we may repay our Monsieur Chevalier's kindness." Alexander gave his father a bright smile before hugging his sister tightly.

Erik sat in the seat offered to him, smiling as Christine sat next to him, their children leaning over the balcony to catch a glimpse of the many actors and actresses that were lining the stage. He allowed the opera to begin before turning to the man beside him.

"Sir, I cannot thank you enough for what kindness you have done my family and I today. But, I cannot for the life of me understand why."

The man beside him smiled, "I would not expect you to. It was nearly 15 years ago that you saved my life."

The former Phantom started, "Was it? I am sorry sir but I have no memory of this event, would you mind perhaps explaining it to me?"

"Not at all. I was a stagehand at the opera house, before I joined the military. I had been searching for a certain prop that I needed, for the next opera. Some of the older stag hands, those who had been there much longer than I had, told me of the catacombs. I began to search in earnest, ignoring the protests of the senior stagehands. There, I soon became lost; there are so many twists and turns, as you well know Monsieur. It was then when I found you, a skinny, small, and underfed boy of fourteen or fifteen years. You guided me to the exit, warning me not to return. I have not forgotten you, of the burlap mask you wore or the scars on your back from a whip. I have always longed to repay my life debt to you, and so I have today." Monsieur Chevalier smiled and grasped Erik's hand in his own. "You have surely been blessed by God to receive such a beautiful family Monsieur. I am envious."

Erik smiled, "Have you no wife or children yourself Monsieur?"

The man gave him a sad smile, "My wife died in the birth of my only child, my beautiful daughter who is my only joy in this world. She is nearly eight years old now."

Erik gave the other man's shoulder a friendly squeeze, "I am sorry sir, I did not realize I was making you recall such tender history."

"Ah Monsieur Phantom, do not be sorry. The memories of my wife and daughter are all happy. Now sir, shall we watch the Opera?"

Erik nodded, turning to see the curtains rise for the second act, grinning as he saw his son and daughter completely engrossed in the music, just as he had been when he had heard it for the first time, being only several years older than they were now.

_I hoped you enjoyed it after so long a wait. I truly am sorry, but I hope this makes up for it…even just a little bit __ I don't believe it is done….but it might be._


End file.
